


Ein Familienessen

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hope, Multi, Worte des Künstlers Fancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Die Familie ist manchmal nicht diese, in die man hineingeboren wird....





	Ein Familienessen

Varric's letzter Scherz war zum Brüllen, selbst Vivienne lachte laut auf. David verschluckte sich und begann zu husten und lachte aber munter weiter. Cole konnte nicht anders und versuchte zu lächeln, er entschloss sich aber dann doch lieber zu fragen, was es mit dem eben Gehörten auf sich hatte. Varric's Aufklärung war beinahe noch lustiger als der Scherz selbst und Cullen lachte Tränen. Cole verstand noch immer nicht, aber das Gefühl von Freude und Gelassenheit in dieser Runde ließ ihn zufrieden schweigen.   
David war kein Mensch großer Worte, doch plötzlich klopfte er kurz mit dem Messer an seinen Becher, erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und begann zu sprechen: “Meine lieben Freunde und treuen Gefährten! Tage wie dieser werden uns auf Ewig in Erinnerung bleiben. Es braucht oft nicht viel um glücklich zu sein. Brot, sauberes Wasser - es darf ruhig ein wenig mit Trauben in Berührung gekommen sein, hahaha - ein nettes Gespräch und vor allem, Menschen die einem etwas bedeuten. Normalerweise bedanke ich mich immer beim Erbauer, doch heute gilt mein ganzer Dank Euch!” David prostete jedem einzelnen in der Runde zu und setzte sich wieder. Er sah die Freundschaft und Güte, die Fröhlichkeit des Abends und Sympathie in all ihren Augen.   
Dorian blickte andächtig auf seinen Teller und fühlte Zuversicht und eine Zukunft für ganz Thedas. Solange es Menschen gibt, die an das Gute glauben, gibt es auch Hoffnung! Unter dem Tisch legte er unauffällig eine Hand auf David's Oberschenkel. Zart und ohne jeglichen sexuellen Hintergedanken. Dorian war dankbar für sein Leben, für diesen Abend, seine Freunde und für den Mann an seiner Seite. David hatte ihm einmal gesagt, wie schön es ist, eine Aufgabe im Leben zu haben, die einen erfüllt, auch wenn es manchmal unerträglich hart sei. Jetzt verstand Dorian, was David mit seinem Spruch meinte: WENN DU SCHÖNES IN DIR FÜHLST, WIRD SCHÖNES DICH UMGEBEN UND WENN DU AN DAS GUTE GLAUBST, WIRST DU IHM AUCH BEGEGNEN.”


End file.
